Generally, tires are molded in a vulcanization mold that heats a green tire while pressing an outer surface of the green tire against an inner surface of the vulcanization mold. The green tire is placed in a cavity of the vulcanization mold, about a bladder. To receive the green tire, the bladder is initially placed in an axially extended state. After the green tire is disposed about the bladder, the bladder is then axially contracted so that the entire bladder is disposed within a cavity of the green tire. A hot pressure medium such as steam is then pressure injected into the bladder, thereby expanding the bladder in a radial direction. Due to this radial expansion, the bladder presses the green tire against the inner surface of the vulcanization mold.